With all the ways I love you
by Raven2evil
Summary: Raven and Robin have been together for a while. And as they get older Robin thinks of settling down. But when Robin says the magic words the world starts trying to tear them apart and Raven has to do what she can to try to not only keep them alive but keep their relationship strong. Will they survive? Will they stay together?
1. Chapter 1

Saturday July 22, 201211 PM: Jump City Hospital

"Doctor Minsa!" The Titans ran up to the doctor their faces worn with exhaustion and worry. "Where is she? Is she okay?" He sighed and looked at the titans. "She's stable but she's gone into a coma. We're not sure when or if she'll wake up. She in room 211 right around the corner." They all froze for a second trying to take in what he just said. "No," Star breathed and Robin growled running around the corner. He walked into the room and stared at the mysterious girl surrounded in a light blue aura floating above the bed connected to many machines. He walked over to her as the others walked into the room. "Raven," Robin breathed softly. He slowly reached toward her and hesitantly touched her cheek. "The aura, she's healing herself," Cyborg said and smiled. "She'll be okay... right?" Robin nodded quietly taking her hand in his looking over the engagement ring he had just given her the night before. "She's strong. She'll make it through this." Star walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder causing him to tense up. "Don't," he forced out. "I know Star, just... don't." Beast boy sighed softly and walked out the room with Cyborg. "Friend, come we have yet to eat. You need strength." He shook his head, "I'm not leaving this room till she wakes up," he said softly. "Robin.." "NO!" She whined and backed away from him. "I shall bring you something then friend." She sighed softly and looked up at him. "Friend Raven will be okay Robin." She quietly walked out the room to join the others in the cafeteria. Robin quietly stared at Raven. "I'm so sorry Raven... I'm so sorry I failed you."

Earlier in that week: Titan Tower

Beast Boy and cyborg were playing video games in the commons room while Starfire cooked in the kitchen. It had been a quiet day so far no trouble from anyone. Robin walked in the room and sighed quietly walking up to the roof where Raven had spent most of the day beyond coming down for some tea. He looked at her quietly as she floated just on the edge of the tower. "Raven," he said softly walking over to her. "Are you okay?" She nodded continuing to chant her mantra. "Just you've been up here all day and I'm just worried about you. Is there something wrong? Maybe I can helped?" She growled and he stepped back. "I'm just trying to help Raven." She turned to him and growled. "I don't need or want your help," she hissed and his face dropped. He hugged her and she gasped. "I love you Raven. You know you can trust me. I wish you'd tell me whats going on, but if you want I'll leave you alone. I'm just worried about you." He let her go and walked back inside leaving her there frozen in disbelief. They had been dating for over a year now since her father had come on her birthday. They stuck together helping each other out. Why had she just rejected him? What had come over her? Why did him saying he loved her throw her off so much? He had said it many times before... but it had a different feel to it this time. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what it meant. He really did love her which meant he was now in terrible danger. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but soon she would be forced to try and protect him. She sighed softly and looked up at the sky. She bowed slightly. "Masters of Azerath I beg your protection on this day that when the day comes you shall help save us," she said softly and walked inside. She walked up to him inside the commons and sighed.

"Robin... I'm," she gasped as the tower started shaking dark clouds covering the sky. "What's going on," Beast Boy cried out. "No, Robin," she looked him in the eyes. "Did you mean what you said?" He nodded, "with all my heart." "Then we need to leave..." "For what? What's wrong?" Star screamed at the tower started cracking splitting in half between the two titans. "We have to go," she said grabbing his hand. "Raven what's going on?" "There's no time!" She gasped and jumped back as a black aura rose through the crack in the tower and the two halves, Robin on one side and Raven and the others on the other, started collapsing toward the sea. "Robin," Raven cried out falling into the sea.

* * *

Well that's the first Chapter I'll update soon hope you like it :) Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews. Pleae forgive and grammar and spelling errors my keyboard has been acting up lately. But as I promised I'd update soon so here you go.

* * *

Raven gasped as she broke to the surface of the sea. "Robin! Starfire? Beast boy? Cyborg?" No one was near her though, seeing she had been pulled out in the middle of the sea. Far enough that she couldn't see land anywhere near her`. "What was that," she said softly levitating out of the water and flying back toward the tower. But it was gone nothing but a rock split in half and a few items still left floating near by that hadn't been flushed out farther into the sea. She looked around and grabbed Cyborgs hand from under some boxes and pulled him to the shore. "Are you okay Cyborg?" He nodded and sighed. "Where are the others?" "I'm not sure," she said softly. "Friends!" Starfire and Beast Boy flew down to the two and sat next to them. "What the heck was that," Beast Boy asked shape shifting back to normal. "And where is Robin," Starfire asked. They all looked at her and she sighed. "I don't know, I can only hope that he's okay." Cyborg sighed opening his communicator, "Robin? Come in Robin?" "Cyborg? Cyborg where are you?" "We're on the shore where are you?" "Cyborg?! Can you hear me? Is everyone okay?" "He can not hear us," Starfire questioned. A boat horn sounded just before the connection was lost. "The pier," Raven said and they all headed for the pier.

The group frantically searched the pier shoreline hoping to find Robin. What if it was just residual energy from when he was trying to find them earlier. Maybe they were to late. Raven sat down under the pier pulling her knees to her chest. "Robin," she breathed softly closing her eyes against the tears. "Please be okay," she said to herself. "Someone help that man," a woman called out and Raven looked over to where the lady was referencing. "Robin!" She instantly took off her cape and ran out into the water. She swam out to him and pulled him close levitating just above the water. He looked up at her dazed not fully aware of what was happening. She went back to the shore laying him down. "Is he okay," a woman called as people gathered around. "BACK UP!" Raven put up a protective force-field forcing the bystanders to back up. "Robin, talk to me." He groaned his gaze focusing on her. "Raven! You're okay," he said and sat up to hug her. She smiled hugging him back. "Yeah I'm okay." He sighed softly, "what the hell was that?" Raven glanced away from him and he growled. "What Raven?" "I think its because of what you said... I think its some kind of residual power from Trigon or something. I'm not entirely sure." He looked at her confused. "What I said?" She blushed and nodded, "I love you too," she said softly and he smiled. "Robin you are okay," Star cheered as Raven released the force-field. The others walked up and smiled. "So like since we're all okay what now," Cyborg asked. "I'm not sure. Um maybe we could stay with Bruce for a while," Robin said softly. So the group called Bruce and we're picked up an hour later.

"So what exactly happened to the tower," Bruce asked. "We're not entirely sure," Robin said softly. "Raven came down stairs and the tower just started splitting apart," Beast Boy said. "Nothing is left?" "No," Starfire said. Raven then realized what happened but decided to keep it to herself till later. "What if it was your dad Raven," Cyborg asked. "We'll deal with it," she said simply. "Why would he come back," Bruce asked. She shrugged simply getting out the car as they stopped in front of Wayne Manor. The rest of them got out the car stretching. "Friend Raven has been very strange today," Starfire said softly. Beast Boy nodded in agreement, "but then when isn't she?" Raven glanced back at them and shook her head trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. "BB leave her alone," Cyborg said firmly. She quietly walked back into the garden and Robin glared at Beastboy. "Learn to watch your mouth Beastboy!" He ran after her Bruce watching confused.

"Raven!" She paused and groaned as he hugged her. "Raven you can't pay any attention to him." "He's right... I think... I think it was me," she breathed softly tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry?" She turned to him and sighed. "I think my mirror broke... And I think it's what split apart the tower... It was cracking and it was making me tense. You saw it and then you broke the tension and I think it broke my mirror." He nodded and shrugged. "It's okay though, it wasn't your fault," he said and she shook her head. "This is far from over Robin," she said softly. He hugged her tightly and smiled. "Whatever it is we can handle it," he said and kissed her deeply. She blushed kissing him back. "I love you Robin," she said breaking the kiss. She grabbed his hand and they walked inside to join the others.

"Master Grayson, its good to see you," Alfred said and he smiled. "Like wise Alfred, I assume the others have made themselves at home?" He nodded, "of course sir." Robin nodded and looked to Raven. "I'm gonna change, if you want the library is over there," he said pointing to a set of double doors. "You know exactly how to speak my language," she said and walked to the library as he went to his room. Raven sat in the library reading quietly and while Robin was changing in his room Bruce walked in after knocking on the door.

"Dick, explain," Bruce said sitting on the bed. "Which part," he said simply. "The dark one what did she do to the tower?" "The dark one? You mean Raven? Nothing." "Dick," Bruce said firmly. He growled, "she didn't do anything. She thinks her special mirror broke and released the energy to do it." Bruce nodded and smiled. "Why so defensive?" Robin sighed, "because I'm scared for her. She thinks somethings going to try and tear us apart because I told her I loved her. Not the first time I said it but first time I meant it the way I did." "Your together?" Robin nodded and sighed sitting next to Bruce on the bed. He was wearing nothing but gym shorts. "I want to marry her Bruce," he said softly. "Well aren't you all grown up. I mean I can see it and I'm happy for you. If you want tomorrow we'll go shopping and get her a ring," he said and Robins eyes lit up. "Really?" Bruce nodded and Robin hugged him. "You're the best man! Anything else you'd like to know before I hit the gym." He smiled and waved him on. "Go we'll talk more tomorrow. Relax you all have been through a lot today. No need to stress you out more." "More? Is something wrong?" "Nothing in particular at the moment." Robin shook his head and they both walked out the room.

* * *

So its a little longer and not as action packed but it'll get better. I can't spoil all the things at once. Please read and review and I'll update soon. Any suggestions are also appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! Here's the newest chapter! :D

* * *

The next day:

"You're up early," Bruce said walking in the kitchen. Raven nodded, "I didn't sleep much," she said softly taking a sip of her tea. "I'm sorry to hear that." She shrugged, "it's all right. Just had a bit on my mind." Robin yawned and walked in the kitchen. "Oh morning you two," he said and she smiled. "Morning." She stood up taking another sip of her tea. "I'm gonna take a nap, I'll see you two around," she said softly placing a kiss on Robins cheek before walking out the kitchen. "I don't think I've ever seen her like that. She is very different around you." Robin shrugged starting a pot of coffee. "So let me know when your ready to head out," he said grinning. "Yeah, I'm kind of nervous. What if she doesn't like it?" "You know better Richard, its not the thing that counts. Its you," Bruce said as Robin poured two cups of coffee. "I know I just want it to be special," he said adding some sugar and cream. "I understand that. It'll be fine we'll search the country if you really want to," Bruce said standing up as Alfred walked in. "Sir your up earlier than normal." He nodded, "morning Alfred. It's all right, Richard and I are going out today to pick up somethings. If you wouldn't mind keeping the others busy till we get back." He smiled and nodded, "you two wouldn't be up to something would you?" Bruce nodded, "of course we are." Alfred laughed, "just don't get into to much trouble master Bruce," he said and Robin smiled. "Guess I'll get a shower and we'll get going," Robin said taking a sip of his coffee and walking out the room. "He's grown a lot hasn't he master Bruce?" Bruce nodded, "yeah he has." Bruce took a sip of his coffee and sighed. "I can't wait to be standing next to him as he says I do," he said walking out the kitchen with his cup of coffee. "Sir," Alfred questioned. "Nothing," he called back leaving Alfred a little puzzled.

That afternoon at D&J Jewelers:

The two walked in both wearing suits Robin lightly shaking. " it's good to see you again sir! What can we do for you today," the manger asked nicely. "Not me Mike, my friend here is looking for an engagement ring," he said nodding toward Robin. "Oh how exciting, all right then are rings are this way. What is our lucky ladies name?" "Rachel," he said softly following the man to a large counter with different rings settings, and precious gems. "So tell me about Rachel what kind of style does she have?" "She'd dark and sort of mysterious. She generally keeps to herself but she's still very caring." He nodded and smiled. "Whats her favorite color and what color are her eyes?" "Dark blue and her eyes are a deep indigo," Robin said softly. Bruce smiled he liked seeing this side of Richard. He had been so serious and yet so distant from everyone. Yet every word in which he described his dark princess was filled with admiration and love. The man thought a moment and smiled. "I know, one second," he said and walked into a back room. He walked back out with a small case and set it on the counter. "These are a special set of rings generally made to appeal to those who don't normal like the traditional style of things." In the box were 3 beautiful rings. Two were black bands with Rubies embedded in them and the ring itself was black with Silver etchings to look like a rose with rubies. "Now if you like we can change the rubies with Sapphires maybe or any gem of your choice." Richard eyes lit up at the sight of the rings. He looked to Bruce unsure. "What do you think?" Bruce shrugged, "you know her best. Remember its not the ring that is important. If you want them for her get them." Robin looked back at the rings and smiled. "I'll take them then," he said and the man nodded. "Great choice sir. And would you be looking at a ring for your self today too?" Bruce shook his head. "I'll come in another day for it," he said and Richard smiled. "Very good sir. Now do you know what her ring size is?" "A 7 I believe." He studied the ring for a second, "we're in luck these are 7's now if they need to be fitted you two can come in anytime and we'll adjust them for free as well as if any gem's come lose or fall out. Any and all maintenance for these are free," he said simply. They both nodded as he put the bands in one box and but the ring in a black and red box. He placed them in a bag and Bruce handed him a card to pay for the rings. "Have a good one sir and congrats," the manager called as the two left. Bruce laughed glancing at Richard. "What?" "Your face, I've never seen you like this before. I'm happy for you man. Have any plans as to how your going to do this?" Richard blushed a little, "I want it to be fancy. Something different she hasn't done before." Bruce grinned, "does she dance?" "Um I don't know honestly. We've never been dancing." "Well my annual ball happens to be this week," he said and Richard smiled. "That's perfect." He nodded as they got in the car. "Guess we'll have to go shopping again in the next day or two. Bring everyone along with and get some nice clothes," Bruce said. "This is going to be an exciting week." "Your the best man," Richard said softly. "I know, I gotta look out for you. Besides I could use some excitement like this. It's been kind of boring lately," he said and drove off heading back toward the mansion. "So we have 5 days to plan the most amazing proposal ever." Bruce grinned, "And I'll be sure to get it all on tape."

Back at the mansion:

Raven yawned walking out of her room. She looked up and smiled at Robin and Bruce as they walked in. "Hey you two what you been up to?" Bruce shrugged, "we we're talking about my ball coming up this week. Richard normal helps me put the final touch on the ball. I figured you all would like to come with." "Um sure, I don't exactly have anything to wear to a ball though," she said softly. "Don't worry, we'll go shopping and get you all some nice formal wear," he said putting his hand on Robins shoulder before walking off. Robin smiled he'd forgotten how smooth Bruce could be when it came to getting his way. "So how was your nap feeling any better hun?" She sighed and shook her head. "Sadly no, I still didn't sleep very well. Dreams have a new effect with feelings," she said softly. "Hmm perhaps you just need someone there to protect you. If you want you can stay in my room. Maybe it'll help you sleep." She blushed and nodded. "It'd be nice," she said yawning. "Gonna go get some tea," she said softly and walked to the kitchen. While she walked off he went into his room and hid the small bag and box in the closet. Raven walked in quietly as he came out the closet and shut the door. He turned on his radio putting in a soft relaxing waves relation cd. "Do you know how to dance?" He smiled and nodded, "of course I do. Bruce taught me years ago. "I always figured you slightly to serious to dance. Granted I don't supposed you'd view me as the type to go to a ball either. I used to love them as a little girl. Even I like to get dressed up from time to time," she said softly. He smiled as she sat on the bed and took a sip of her tea. "I honestly didn't expect you to want to go but I'm glad you do. It'll be fun," he said hiding his blush. He sat down next to her and smiled for the first time noticing her pajamas. The were soft black silk the hung to her curves with purple fluff all along the edges. She smiled leaning back against him. "I wonder how long we'll live like this," said suddenly looking down into her tea. "What do you mean?" "How long will the titans be together? How long are we going to be superheros? What we would even do after being superheros? How do you go back to normal life after that?" He shrugged, "I don't know. I always saw myself always being a superhero. Always doing something to save people, but eventually we will get older and we may want to do something else. I suppose that just all depends on what we decide to do." She blushed and laughed lightly. "What if we were to get old and become parents Robin. Can you even imagine that? We'd be rather strange parents telling stories of the days when we used to kick butt," she smiled giggling as he blushed. "You don't think we could make good parents?" She shrugged, "Maybe, you'd be all super strict and protective. I'd be... I dunno really. I don't really think I'd be very good with kids," she said softly and took another sip of her tea. "I think you'd make a great mother. But we have plenty of time for all of that. Right now we just do what we enjoy. Go with the flow and figure things out as we go. If the titans should split up, that's fine, if we stay together that's fine too. We'll get there when we get there." She yawned and finished off her tea. "I suppose so. I guess being tired is starting to make me think to much," she said softly. He nodded," perhaps. Here I'll change really quick and we'll get some sleep," he said taking the cup from her. He placed it on his desk and grabbed a pair of shorts walking into the bathroom. He came back out with just the shorts on and his suit on a hanger that he quickly placed in the closet. They laid down under the covers her head on his chest. "I love you Raven," he said softly running his hand through her hair. She didn't respond already lulled to sleep by the music and the sound of his heart beat. He smiled closing his eyes falling asleep with her.

* * *

Well there you go. ^.^ Filled with cuteness and the beginning of plans for an engagement. :D Review please and I'll be updating soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Ello,l So sorry for the delay I wrote it and totally forgot to post it for a while. Things happen. So here you go.

* * *

The next day:

Raven yawned and stretched a little. She smiled curling into robin and turning over to look at him. She ran her palm over his face smiling softly. She forgotten the peace he'd seem to bring her out of nowhere. Even in her most turbulent of times. "I love you," she whispered and gasped as the ground started shaking. "No," she breathed and Robin sat straight up. "What's going on," he asked. "I don't know." "Come on," he jumped out the bed and grabbed her hand running out the room. They ran into the living room where everyone stood panicked. "Robin, what's happening," Starfire asked. "Earthquake but there hasn't been one here in several years," Alfred said opening a bust head and pushing a button. "Everyone to the cave now we'll all be safe there." They all one by one slid down the pole Ravens heart racing. Robin looked at her concerned, "Raven?" "Go," she said sending him down the pole with the others. She ran outside looking at the dark black clouds covering the sky. She gasped jumping out the way as a large stone was thrown toward her. "Why is this happening?"

In the bat cave:

"Where's Raven?!" Robin growled walking into the back room and changing into his suit. "Robin what's going on," Bruce asked stopping him as he came out the room. "I don't know! Raven's up there alone for god knows what reason!" Bruce froze a second and groaned. He knew he would pay for what he had to do next. "Then you have to stay here." "No! I'm going to help her!" "Richard, Raven can handle this. Whatever it is... She knows what she's doing and obviously she's trying to protect you." Robin growled pushing past him. "I don't care," he said and Bruce growled. "I know what your trying to do, but you have to trust her! You have to let her do this!" "I won't lose her again," Robin yelled jumping on his bike and Bruce moved in front of him. "Robin no! Listen to me! For once in your god forsaken life listen to me Robin! I know what I'm talking about. If you don't let her do this on her own there will be terrible consequences!" Robin growled and nodded, "I'm willing to take that risk," he quickly backed away from Bruce and raced down the tunnel. Bruce swearing under his breath.

Outside the manor:

Raven sat in the garden meditating trying to calm her heart beat and reach whatever was clearly following her. Robin speed up to the manor and Raven gasped as the sound broke her concentration causing her soul energy to envelope her. She disappeared just as Robin reached the garden and the storm above only became more violent. "RAVEN!"

In another dimension:

Raven gasped as she fell to the ground and looked around trying to assess where she was. "What's going on?" "Raven," a deep familiar voice called. "Azar?" She stood up and turned to see her old master standing behind her. "Azar what's going on? Why does this keep happening?" "You have broken your seal I see. You now have all your emotions back at full strength. I have warned you about this Raven." "Master I don't understand I haven't done anything wrong. I have defeated Trigon with the help of my friends. Why are these things still happening?" "That boy, the one you call Robin. Who is he?" "He is my best friend... I love him," she said and gasped as the stone they were standing on started to crack and fall apart. She screamed as it crumbled beneath her feet and she fell into the darkness. She grunted as she fell hard to the ground of what looked like the only monastery where she spent most of her childhood. Azar floated down in front of her shaking his head. "Raven you are of royal blood from Azerath and you are a demon. You know better! He is human! Your path was written many centuries ago. He is dangerous to you and will only get you killed. The occurrences you are witnessing are rips in your powers. The closer you get to him the worse they will get until they overtake you and trigon will be reborn through you," he said softly. "No! That isn't true! He's a good man, I won't leave him. He's helped me through everything. He means the world to me." Azar smiled slowly cruel and wicked. "Good because it will cost you the world." She shook her head tears slowly falling down her face. "I beat Trigon because of him, something you said I would never be able to do. Something he knew I would accomplish. You have never believed in my strength. I am not the little girl you used to know! And I will not hide out of fear! I love him," she screamed the last part and he grinned. "Oh you poor misguided child, good luck," he said and she groaned as her soul self enveloped her again.

Outside of the manor:

Raven groaned as she fell to the ground in front of Robin. "Raven!" She looked up at him as he pulled her close. "Robin," she breathed softly and hugged him tightly crying. "I'm so scared Robin," she breathed and he held her close. "I'm right here Raven. I will always be here," he said kissing her cheek. She didn't understand how her powers could be doing this. She felt fine and in control how could it be her. "Raven!" She groaned softly as she felt herself being shaken. "Raven! Raven wake-up," Robin yelled. "What are you talking about?" "Raven!"

In Robin's Room:

Raven gasped sitting up and screamed as the bed fell to the floor. "What?!" "Shh it's okay Raven," Robin soothed holding her close. She laid against him shaking trying to make since of what just happened. "But the storm, and azar!" "Shh it was just a dream," he said softly running his hand through her hair. Bruce knocked on the door, "everything okay?" "Uh yeah, can you bring us some water." She leaned against him crying for an hour as Bruce brought some water in the room. "Wanna explain why everything in my house started floating." "She had some kind of nightmare." Robin sighed softly sitting her up a little and Bruce looked at her. "Maybe we should take her to a doctor," he said softly. Robin shook his head, "I don't think that will do much." "There's got to be some way to help her." Raven looked up at Robin, "Azar doesn't like you," she breathed softly. "Azar? Your old mentor. Why should I care if he likes me we've never met?" "Trouble's coming," she said softly before passing out into a healing trance. Robin growled and Bruce looked at him confused. "I don't understand." "That wasn't a nightmare apparently. It was a message, apparently her old mentor doesn't approve of me. I'm not surprised since he's very much support Raven following her destiny. Granted if she did that she'd be dead already. I suppose he's challenging me and trying to force her to run from me." He laid her down and she floated over the bead a light blue force-field around her body. "So what do we do?" "We say fuck him and show him I'm more than what he expects," Robin said softly standing up. "I assume that will be rather dangerous." Robin nodded, "probably." Bruce smiled, "cool I'm in."

The two men walked out the room and sighed. "Will she be okay?" Robin nodded, "she's healing herself." Alfred walked up looking confused. "Master Bruce?" He nodded, "It's all right. She's rather powerful isn't she. The house didn't get shaken up to much did it," he asked. He shook his head holding out a book. "This is the only thing I found out of place." Robin took the book from him glancing over it. "You have a book on the history of Azerath?" Bruce nodded, "I got it when we first met her figured it'd help to know a little more when it came to any possible out comes." he said softly. "Hmm, maybe this will explain a little," he said and walked off toward the library. "Sir are we sure its safe to keep this girl here. She seems rather dangerous." Bruce nodded, "I agree, but Robin would never forgive me. Raven has always been an unknown force to be reckoned with and no one knows what she is truly capable of. I don't think she's out to hurt us though or that she ever has been." Alfred nodded and sighed. "Just don't let loyalties end up hurting you sir," Alfred said and walked away. Bruce walked in the room and looked over the floating girl. She looked sort of peaceful. "I don't understand, why are you so important." He sighed and walked out the room shutting the door behind him. What was he going to do. He couldn't have her drawing attention to the house no could he risk anyone getting hurt because of her. How did one deal with rules from other dimensions and planets? He walked down to the bat cave starting the search for books, articles, anything that would help figure out the mystery that was the girl laying in Robins room. Luckily he didn't have to look very far. He had figured out why she was so precious so now figuring out what to do. How was he going to try to hide a girl who could lift his house from the foundation with a single though. He stood up and walked quietly to the library. "So I know why they wouldn't want you with her. I just don't know how we're supposed to do anything for her," he said simply looking at Robin. Robin shrugged and sighed. "I'm not entirely sure. It seems to be randomly brought on by love. So I guess for now we'll just keep things calm. And I'll just have to propose to her privately. He smiled, she likes the beach. I'll take her out of town and do it before the ball. That way it should be all out the way." Bruce sighed, "are you sure its a good idea. It could end up dangerous." He nodded, "I don't care she's worth it."

* * *

So craziness happened and stuff. Review let me know what you think and i'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

So here's the next chapter hope you like the story so far. Not getting much feed back so I'm not sure but you guys are starting to follow the story and stuff so I'll take that. Anyway those who were anticipating this here you go. The next chapter of With All The Ways I Love You.

* * *

The next day:

Robin groaned and looked around. "Raven?!" She walked in quietly with two cups in her hand. "Whats wrong?" "oh there you are. Good." She sat down next to him handing him a cup off coffee. "I know I'm the last person to tell you this, but you need to relax Richard." He nodded and smiled. "We should go out to the beach house. Just you and me, where no one can find us and we can finally relax." She smiled and blushed a little. "I'd love to." He smiled and took a sip from the cup she handed him. "Cool Go pack," he said and she nodded. She kissed him on the cheek before walking out the room. Bruce walked in after her as he took out a suitcase and grabbed the small bag out of the closet. "Taking her to the island?" He nodded and smiled taking out the small box and opening it. Bruce smiled and laughed. "I never thought I would ever see your face like that when we first met. I'm glad its there, I'm glad to finally see your eyes light up like that." Richard blushed a little and smiled. "Yeah, thinking back. I didn't think so either." He closed the box and put it away in his suitcase. "I have both of you to thank for that. You for saving me and showing me I can fight back and her for showing me that there is still happiness and hope out there," he said as Raven walked in with her bag.

Bruce looked at her confused. "That was quick." "I never really unpacked. I didn't see to much point in it. I figured the tower would be done by now." "You want to go back," Bruce asked. She shrugged and sipped on her tea. "What else would we possibly do? I don't really know where else we would go. Bruce glanced at Robin as he started packing a few clothes. "You're serious aren't you?" "Have you ever known me not to be?" He nodded, "true. Oh my dear let me take care of you for a month. You'll get used to not having to save everyone's butt all the time." She shrugged, "you still do it and you've been doing it longer than us." He grinned, "true, but I know how to go on vacation and not let anything get in my way of relaxing. Oh speaking of which I have a date tonight to get ready for." Robins head snapped up and Bruce smiled. "Don't give me that look. I'm a big boy. Not all of us can be so lucky as you to find a heroine." "Thanks for answering my question." He shrugged, "this is why you didn't know about her sooner. I'll introduce you when you get back. Have fun Richard and keep in touch," he said and walked out the room. Raven took another sip of her tea and looked at him. "Is it strange I don't really know anything but fighting. That's been my entire life." He shook his head, "its been ours too don't let him fool you. He doesn't like vacations anymore than you or me. He's just being Mr. father figure. He means well." She nodded as he shut his suitcase. "Ready?" "After you sir."

Bruce's private island:

Raven sighed softly putting the few things she brought in a drawer. She hadn't expected the trip to take all day. Robin smiled walking into the room with two plates. "Come on I set up the theater. I got your favorite movie," he said and she smiled. "You hate Orphan though?" He shrugged, "Even the big bad wolf gets scared too," he said and she took a plate of spaghetti from him. "Thank you." They walked into the small theater room and sat down to watch the movie. It was a quiet night they watched the movie, drank a little wine while watching the stars and chatting, then went to bed. Simple but lovely night, though the entire night only one thought ran through his head. Would she say yes tomorrow?

The next morning:

Robin stretched out and smiled at the smell of a breakfast being cooked. He quietly walked downstairs and hugged her from behind. "What are you up to?" "Figured I'd make breakfast for us." He smiled, "It smells amazing thank you." She smiled handing him a plate and sitting down next to him with her own. "So since we slept half the day away how would you like to spend the rest of it?" He shrugged "we can hang out on the beach. Do a bit of surfing, grilling, whatever you like." She nodded, "that sounds nice." She sighed softly and looked at him. "Do you think we'll be okay?" She quickly looked down as he turned to her. "Why would you think we wouldn't be?" "I was just wondering," she said softly. "Raven what's wrong?" She shook her head, "I'm just a little worried. Azar is... very protective and he means well. He just doesn't understand how much things have changed. I just worry what if he tried to take me back... What if I can't manage the power to get back here... It was only by chance I ended up here in the first place," she said softly. He pulled her into a tight hug. "He will never take you from me. I will protect you if it's the last thing I do. You are my world," he said firmly his voice shaking a little. She bit her lip and nodded even though she knew better. If Azar did come for her... there would be nothing any of them could do to stop him. "You're right. I'm just thinking to much." He let her go and sighed running his hand through her hair. She held his hand and smiled slightly. "Come on lets change and head down to the beach, I'm sure it'll help clear our minds a bit," she said getting up with him. They walked upstairs and changed. Raven went down to pack a small lunch as Richard pulled out the small box and looked at the ring. "He will not take you from me," he said softly and hid it in his bag underneath his towel.

The two quietly walked to the beach with each with a surfboard in hand and a bag full of towels and snacks. They picked a spot laid out a blanket and an umbrella. Raven spent the first hour or so reading as Robin tried to build a sand castle. Then around 2 when the waves seemed their biggest they decided to try their hand at surfing. Neither of them seemed to do very well. Both wiping out multiple times and barely standing for very long but they didn't give up until the waves calmed down. They went in sticking their boards in the sand and sitting on the blanket eating some snacks. "Well that was fun. Who knew surfing was so hard. It's just standing on a board." He smiled glancing at his bag. "Yeah, we should try surfing more often at the very least its a nice little work out." She nodded and he sighed. "Oh yeah." He got up and walked over to small opening in the rocks and pulled out a fire pit. "We'll probably need this soon," he said softly picking it up and bringing it over to the blanket. He took a little time to light it and sat down next to her. He could barely breathe due his thoughts screaming to get it over with even though he wanted to wait till it was perfect. She smiled as he sat down next to her. "This is nice. I love the sound of the ocean." He smiled as she leaned against him and relaxed.

"Raven... I want to ask you something." "Yes?" He reached over a little and took the box out of his bag. "We have been friends for years, we have fought some of the most unbelievable battles together. We've become so much closer... And I just can't imagine my life without you." "Robin..." He smiled opening the box holding it in front of them. "Will you marry me Rachel Roth," he said and her heart stopped. Fear, excitement, joy beyond belief. "Yes," she said and turned around to hug him and kiss him. He kissed her back smiling. When the kiss broke he slipped the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful." "I'm glad you like it. I couldn't imagine getting you anything less than a beautiful ring for my beautiful woman." She smiled kissing him again and gasped as she was pulled back by air. He instantly grabbed her hand and pulled her close. "Robin," she breathed. "It's okay! I've got you! I will not let you go!" The two clung to each other slowly walking against the strong wind toward the house. And she instantly regretted saying yes … She wanted it, she loved him, but now... if he died... if she died... would it be worth it? They pushed onward toward the house Raven using her powers to help anchor them so neither would fly with the wind. Both of their communicators started going off as they finally reached the house and got inside. They headed to the basement as Robin opened his communicator. "Robin... what's... happening... The weather... its...going... crazy," Cyborg asked between static. "Guys! Get into the Bat Cave and stay there. Do not move until I come get you."

Raven sat in the corner shaking her head back in forth. _"Raven, you know better." _ Robin shut his communicator and looked at her. "Raven? Raven look at me its gonna be okay," he said softly. _"You're going to die." _She gasped looking around. "No, please leave him alone," she said and Robin walked over to her pulling her close. "Raven look at me please. Look into my eyes, focus on only me," he said making her look at him. Instantly she was captured by his gaze. "_Rachel!" S_he cried out as something fell crashing through the house and into the room they were in. Azar stood up and looked at the two. "Well hello there," he said smiling. He was older but still looked to be no older than late 30's. He had dark black hair and indigo eyes. Robin growled moving in front of Raven. She stood there simply staring at him and his power. "Oh how noble going to protect her? From me?" He smiled and Robin growled. "If its the last thing I do." He looked at Raven ignoring Robin now. "Rachel I taught you better. The look in your eyes right now, I haven't seen that since you were a child. A child who almost killed her own mother. What are you planning now? Do you think this will be any different?" She stepped back her heart racing and she gasped finding him behind her. Her heart skipped a beat and she blacked out.

* * *

So will this be the beginning of the end. Maybe? Maybe not? I would tell you but then I'd be giving stuff away. :p gonna try to leave a little bit of a gap between this chapter and the next. But who knows I may not be able to help myself while writing this. Anyway!

Now you've read it review it and let me know what you think thus far. Oh and for those who don't know Azar is Raven's mentor he trained Raven as a child to control her emotions so that Trigion's demonic power/blood would not over take her. So fun fact fo anyone who doesn't know who he is. And no I don't know what he really looks like. I just made something up.

Anyway See Ya!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello lovelies. Sorry it's been way longer than expected. I've been working on this off and on and I have gotten much farther than this but I ended up not liking it so I've changed some things around and am determined to finish this off for you guys. So the next chapter should be up before the end of the month.

Anyway here's your chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Unknown Place:

Raven groaned looking around into the darkness. "Robin!" She looked around as her voice echoed but no answer. She pulled her knees to her chest tears falling down her face as she examined the ring he'd given her. "Please Azar... Stop this... Let him go, I'll go back with you. Just promise you won't hurt him," she breathed softly. "No!" She gasped and stood up at Robins voice. "Robin?" She started running into the darkness. She couldn't see where she was going but she was determined to get... well somewhere. "Robin!" She grunted and fell back as she ran into something. The area lit up and she backed away looking at Azar.

"Hello my dear Rachel. You look rather distressed." "You have to let him go, please I'm begging you." He shook his head, "oh my dear I gave you a chance for that. I sent you a warning. You are not human! You do not belong here and you will not be with a human!" "I am to human... my mother..." "Is dead!" She stood up and glared at him and shook her head. "She is a guardian! She is guarding my fathers prison so he can not escape and come after me." "Is that what you believe? That some where she is out there protecting you. Oh child you are so misguided and let me guess you still believe you and your friends put Trigion in that prison." "Yes we did," Robin said swinging in and kicking him back. "Robin," she smiled and hugged him tightly. "You're okay!" He hugged her back and she jumped back avoiding a fireball thrown at her. "He is but you won't be. I've had enough of your insubordination. You will learn your place! Under me as ruler of Azerath!" She stood up straight and held out her arms. "So be it, master." She lifted into the air her emoticlones circling her. "Azerath Metrion Zenthus," she chanted as they all combined with her. "Master Azar, I've learned a lot from you but it is nothing compared to what my friends, no my family have taught me. You've been misguided and it is time you be shown the true power of love," she said softly and quickly flew at him.

In a helicopter over Bruce's island:

"Richard what happened to her," Bruce asked. "I don't know the wind started picking up we went inside and she started having a seizure." Starefire looked at the girl laying in the bed carefully holding her so she wouldn't hurt herself. Bruce glared at him, "did you ask her?" Robin nodded and Bruce swore under his breath. The helicopter flew toward the city and quickly reached the helipad in the hospital. They opened the door to the hospital and Robin jumped out. He groaned flying back as something hit him. He looked up and his eyes widened looking at the man standing in front of him. "What's wrong boy? You look like you've seen a ghost." Robin growled, "stay away from her," he yelled punching at him. "I could say the exact same thing," he said as he grabbed his arm. "I'm almost sorry I'll have to break her heart and tell her you died," he said and grinned. "But it'll be so great knowing your out the way," he said lifting him and throwing him over the edge of the building. "Robin," Starfire called out flying after him. "Sorry sun shine." He looked at her and lifted his hands tossing several near by barrels at her and when she lost her guard surrounding her in a dark aura. She screamed and Raven gasped as Bruce carried her inside. "Starfire," she groaned through the seizure. "Shh it's okay." "No, it'll... destroy her," she tried sitting up and cried out as the seizure became more violent her eyes rolling back. " ! What's going on," a nurse called running up. "You have to take care of her she's having a seizure." He set her down in the hall way with the nurse and ran back outside.

"Azar! I know this is against your honor code! Let her go!" He smiled and turned to Bruce releasing the aura around Starfire. She fell to the roof shaking mumbling to herself. Robin landed between the two and Beast Boy stood on the other side of Azar. "You leave Raven alone!" Cyborg walked up growling. "Got some nerve picking a fight with us." Azar smiled and turned to Robin. "How noble, she must really mean a lot to you. But not nearly as much as she means to me. Things you will never fully understand." "Like she was promised to you by Trigon when you gave him permission to take Arella? So that you would become stronger and if need be you'd be able to protect your people perhaps even from him instead of giving him women to avoid him killing everyone," Bruce said calmly. Azar shrugged, "exactly," he said and grunted as he was knocked back.

Raven stood in front of him growling her eyes bright red. He looked up at her and gasped. "Oh god..." She laughed deep and evil. "You're damn right oh god." "Raven," Beast boy called as Azar scooted away from her. "See child this is why you don't belong here, or with him. This, if you don't regroup yourself you'll lose yourself to him." She grinned, "you sound scared," she breathed slowly walking toward him and he backed away with each step she took. "But you have threatened me, you have threatened my family, my city, my home, and my love. And I've had enough," she screamed the last word the sound waves sending him flying off the building. "Raven," Robin called running toward her. She looked at him a second and dove off the roof after him. She grabbed his cloak as they neared the ground and she pushed him below her as the two hit the ground they ripped through a portal Robin calling out for her.

In Azerath:

Everyone stared quietly watching Azar, their leader, and Raven, the banished princess, fighting each other. Blow after blow was dealt and with each hit Raven took the brighter her eyes got and the more tinted her skin became. They jumped back glaring at each other. "disrespectful child! It is your destiny, it is your job to protect these people." "I will never protect those who hated me, who treated me like I was evil, and I will never protect those who follow a man who willingly gave women to an evil demon to avoid trying to fight him," she roared. Chatter began through the crowd and Raven groaned covering her ears. "At least I didn't kill my own mother," he said noticing the reaction. "YOU KILLED HER! And left her spirit to whatever hell it would endure and I SAVED HER FROM YOU," she yelled and ran at him. He held out his hand and she gasped as he held out a knife stabbing her just above the heart. "You are nothing but a pathetic child. A dirty demon who deserves to die." Trigion roared inside her and she grabbed his head quickly and easily cracking his neck. She shoved her hand through his chest grabbing his heart. "You will no longer be making evil deals in order of a false pretense of safety to these people especially when Trigion is locked away," she growled falling to her knees. "You will leave my family alone," she breathed falling back. She touched the ground opening a portal with the last of her energy as she passed out and fell through it.

At the hospital:

"How did you know that about her mom," Robin asked panicked. "I did a lot of research." "Is she... okay," Beast Boy asked. Robin growled turning to him. A portal opened in the sky for a few seconds and Raven fell through falling toward the ground. He gasped and ran to the side of the building and jumped catching her in one arm and using a grappling hook to hold onto the building. "Raven!" Bruce helped pull them up and Robin laid her on the roof. "Raven wake up!" "Beast boy," Bruce said nodding to the door. He ran off and Raven gasped opening her eyes. She smiled looking at the blurred figures of Robin and Bruce. "I did it," she wheezed sitting up. "Raven no! Sit still," Robin said quickly. She looked around confused. "Everything is blurry?" She moved to get up again and groaned grabbing at the wound above her heart. "Raven please!" She gasped and let out a low growl. "No," she breathed in a low hiss as she started losing control of the demon inside her. "Robin what's happening to her," Bruce asked. She looked at Robin her eyes a deep glowing red. Everything that wasn't blurry looked with a red haze she could hear all their heart beats. His panicked. She slowly lifted her hand and placed it over his heart. _"Raven!" _She looked at him confused. None of them had called her. _"Raven, you have to calm down! He's breaking through!" _She blinked realizing who was talking to her. "Robin calm down it'll be okay," she said her voice deep with a low growl to it. She closed her eyes tight trying to focus on his heart. After a minute of trying to gain control but being pulled farther in the haze seeing terrifying pictures of destruction. Destruction Trigion had caused to countless planets and people. "I need you to break my arm," she hissed. "Wait what, No!" She pulled her hand away as the urge to stop the frantic beating of his heart intensified. She wanted to put it to an end all of it. Humans were so weak sometimes. _"Raven!" _She gasped, "Please, you have to. Every bone till I don't wake up," she roared now. "Raven..." Bruce glared at him and grabbed her arm quickly snapping it over his knee as the nurses and Beast Boy came out to the roof. Raven screamed half of it mixing into a roar. "Bruce!" "Robin listen to me. Whatever happening clearly she doesn't want it and she's trying to protect us. Just listen to her!" Raven growled and glared at Bruce her skin turning bright red. She wanted to claw his eyes out watch as he squirmed in pain. "I can't hurt her." "Do you want her alive?!" He groaned closing his eyes whispering an apology as he snapped her arm. She screamed swiping at him we her other hand scratching across his chest. She gasped crying out the pain over taking her making her pass out. A blue aura formed around her and Bruce sighed. "I suppose that's it?" Robin looked at her quietly nodding as the red tint to her skin faded. "Raven, I'm sorry."

"Mr. Wayne," a nurse stammered. He nodded to them. "Take her, she's safe now," he said backing away. They slowly walked over to her and Robin glared at them. Bruce grabbed his arm and pulled him away. "Let them take care of her. She's okay," he said and Robin growled. They carefully picked her up and carried her inside Bruce pinning a fighting Robin to an air vent. He was yelling punching at Bruce trying to get loose, trying to get back to her side. Bruce grabbed his shoulder slaming him against the vent and Robin looked at him "Robin enough look at me! Look at me! There is nothing you can do now. Stop blaming yourself I know that fucking look. I know what's going on in your head, you've got to snap out of it this isn't the time! Go get that check out, let them set her arms and get her stable then go see her. She is alive and she is safe. You can't do her any good like this, she needs you calm. Calm down and go get yourself checked out!" Robin shook his head and Bruce growled punching the vent next to robins face. "Listen! You know better than this stop letting your emotions inter fer! You can not save everyone! Sometimes people have to fight on their own terms! She risked her life for you! And even while what I assume was her father taking over she still fought for you. Begged you to save yourself from her. I've never seen that amount of sacrifice in anyone before. Cause I can tell you now, I damn sure wouldn't have been strong enough to fight whatever the fuck that was. She loves you all of you," he added for the rest of the team to hear. "She is alive, safe, and calm because of you because you helped made her strong enough to get through this. That right now is all you can fucking ask for. So you need to do her the grace of taking care of yourself. And then being by her side as healthy, calm, and supportive as you can be. Am I understood?" He groaned and nodded fighting back the tears burning her eyes. "Hey look I know its scary almost losing someone you love. I do, but you're strong, strong than half the people i've ever met you've got this. She is okay keep that in your mind and when she wakes up she will want nothing more than to see your face. Stay strong she'll be looking to you for guidance." He nodded as Bruce let him go and he slowly walked inside. Bruce sighed and groaned looking at the others. "Never thought breaking a kids arm was something I would ever do in my lifetime. Hopefully all this mess is over with," he said softly looking over at Starfire who Cyborg had helped up "Raven's strong she'll be fine Robin will forgive himself eventually. Only thing is hoping whatever was causing all this doesn't come back," Cyborg said and they all walked in. "So um, why did I miss all the action," Beastboy said jokingly and Cyborg smacked him in the back of the head. "Not funny," Star said softly.

Saturday July 22, 201211:30 PM: Jump City Hospital

Robin sat next to the girl his head over her side crying softly. He'd threatened her life, he had failed to protect her, and now he could possibly lose her. Bruce knocked on the door and walked in. He stood behind Robin and put his hand on his shoulder. "Why," Robin breathed. _"Because she loved you," _a soft voice echoed in the room. Robins head snapped up and Bruce looked around. "What was that?" Robin stood up wiping the tears as a blue mist formed on the other side of the bed. "What the hell?!" "_Do not be afraid" _The mist formed taking shape of a woman... who looked like Raven. "What is this," Robin asked. _"I am Arella, Raven's mother. I've heard a great deal about you young Master Grayson and Master Wayne. I've seen the things you have done for Raven, the battles you have fought together, the things you have taught her, and the times you have fought for her. I am entirely in debt to you two," _she said and bowed. "I'm not understanding any of this... How is this possible," Bruce asked. "_We are capable of many things you wouldn't understand Master Bruce. But as of right now both Raven and myself are in danger. Trigion is trying to force control of her mind again because of the recent events. And I as guardian of his prison and as a human... can only do so much. Robin... she needs you. You can not sit here blaming yourself. She without second thought fought for you regardless of the possible outcome. I need you to do the same. Do not fear for her. She will be fine, you know that you after all taught her the meaning of true strength. You need to sit beside her in healing, in making sure she knows she is loved, in knowing she is safe. You are the key to all her power now. Without you she wouldn't be here in the first place." _Robin sighed... this was all his fault though... He walked over to the misty figure and took Ravens hand in his. "How do I fight him?" _"You don't my son_ _neither of you fight him. Whatever you do don't let her try to fight him. She will panic and lose hope. Simply shield her, talk to her, give her hope, do not let doubt into her mind. She is scared and she can feel your doubt." _He nodded, "Let's do this then, I won't lose her."

* * *

:D There you go. I hope you liked it guys. I added a bit more detail to my original and changed a few things around. If you guys want to see what I originally came up with let me know and I'll post it too. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello well I promised one before the end of the month so here you guys go. Not as action packed more of a lovey dovey chapter. Thank you for review those that did and without further ado.

* * *

In Ravens mind:

Robin gasped looking around. It was dark in the distance was a dark red storm. "RAVEN!" No one answered but a thunder clap from the far off storm. He could barely see his hands much less his feet... how was he going to find her? Why was it so dark in the first place? Was it just cause she had really lost that much hope. "Raven, where are you?!" He groaned as he was tackled and Raven kissed him deeply. "Robin your okay! I didn't hurt you did I? I'm so sorry!" "I'm fine Raven," he said smiling and he hugged her tightly. "I love you so much... Please dear god never scare me like that again," he said softly. "I'm sorry, it just kind of had to be done. If I didn't make my stand for you then it was a lost cause," she said softly getting up and helping him up. She groaned holding her head. "Raven?" She looked up at him her eyes red. "Robin," she breathed softly her voice full of fear. "Oh so your the hero that has allowed me to start taking over again," a dark voice said as the red storm in the distances flashed with lightening. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her deeply. She blinked looking up at him as he broke the kiss. "Robin, we may still be in trouble. I might have gone too far and lost to much control. I dunno if I can do it again? I don't think we can stop him." He shook his head running his hand through her hand. "You worry to much Raven." "You're not worried? Look around, there is nothing left but him..." "No not at all. With you here I never have to worry about anything. Raven what you did was absolutely amazing and everyone keeps saying because I taught you strength but I don't even know if I've seen that kind of bravery in myself. I'm not even sure if I could've made it through that, through everything you've been through. You sat on the edge of control of your darker-self to protect me, to protect us. You would've never even thought to try that before and it was exactly what you needed to give yourself an advantage. Even when you started losing control you still fought and you never let it take over enough to fully control you, you still fought so we could help to stop you. You know why he's roaring right now, raging trying to get free, because he doesn't understand. He has no idea where you got this amazing beautiful power you have had ever since you've let go of the chain he held you with. He didn't expect you to be stronger, he didn't expect you to use his powers against him, he has no idea of what you are capable of. I used to always think getting attached to people, loving someone, it was a weakness. It held you down and got you into trouble, people could use it against you, figure out how to crush your spirit. I was so very wrong to think such things. Though my greatest fear will always be to lose you there is no greater battle than my fight to always protect you." She smiled and blushed. "You think we can defeat him someday, and I'll finally be able to live normally without fear." "I have no doubt that we can not just someday but soon."

He looked around still nothing but darkness and the red storm raging on. He pulled her down and sat on the ground with her. He had to think so something, something to give her hope. He blushed and smiled slowly taking off his mask and holding it in front of them in her lap. "Just think of it, our future. Our wedding will be amazing it'll be blue and red and you'll be wearing a beautiful dress. It'll be small just our closest friends, I'll be standing there waiting, waiting to see the most beautiful woman I've ever seen walking toward me that is in a matter of minutes going to be mine forever to love, protect, and cherish," he said softly into her pulling her close as she blushed. The little rock seeming to grow bigger as the area lit up more. He held her hands his thumb going over the ring. "What kind of flowers would you want?" "Lilly's," she said softly. "I'd like there to be a waterfall, there is nothing more beautiful and relaxing than a waterfall," she said softly and a waterfall appeared behind them while grass formed under neath them. "It could be at night closer to the country where we could see all the stars. We'd have our small reception a light dinner and go off to a cabin in Europe like you've always wanted. We could see all the sights Rome, Paris, London, you name it." She squeezed his hand and the lights dimmed a little. "Will we have kids?" He grinned, "Certainly!" He stood up pulling her with him and holding her close as he danced around. "How could I deprive myself of having the most amazing kids the world has ever known with the most amazing woman? How could I deprive them of having the most amazing mother who couldn't love them more if she tried? Our home will always be filled with love and happiness. We'll have a dog and a huge yard for me to work on. We'll always be build more to it make it bigger and better every chance we get. We'll even have a ball room and throw parties every now and again for fun if you like. Anything you could possibly dream of we will have it. We'll have a lake house, and a house in the mountains, we'll be the talk of the town. Not cause we're perfect, but because we're happy, strong, loving, and we will never give up until we have everything just the way we want it as Mr. and Mrs. Grayson." She smiled laying her head on his chest. His heart be strong though slightly fast from the confessions it wasn't the panicked beat from before. It was strong and full of hope. Robin smiled and stopped dancing. "We'll have the world in our hand, a dream in our hearts, and a will as strong as iron together. Nobody could ever dream of beating us," he said softly and kissed her.

In the hospital room a day later:

Robin groaned and looked up seeing Bruce still on the other side of the bed and the nurse next to Raven changing out an IV bag. "Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to wake you." He shook his head, "it's okay, how is she?" "Since last night she's been slowly getting better. The doctor thinks she may wake up today." He nodded, "that's good to hear." The nurse finished writing something down on her board and walked out the room quietly. He stood up and looked over her she had a small smile on her face like she was having a nice dream. He ran his hand gently across her check and smiled. "Wake up soon love," he said softly before kissing her cheek. He sat back down in his chair and sighed. It wasn't long before he'd fallen asleep again.

Raven groaned slightly and Bruce looked up at her then at Robin who shook his head. "What happened?" "Robin," Raven breathed softly and he instantly moved closer taking her hand in his. "I'm right here love." She smiled opening her eyes and looking over at him. Her eyes instantly teared up. "What's wrong hun? Are you in pain, do you want me to call the nurse?" She lifted her other hand putting it over his. "No, I had a wonderful dream about you. We danced in front of a beautiful waterfall," she said softly. He smiled tears burning his eyes. He was doing it again she needed him to be strong she just wanted to tell him about what he had said while he jumped to the conclusion that she was hurting. "You're thinking to much again. Stop being so hard on yourself." She looked up at the form behind Robin and smiled. "Mom, you're here too?" _"Of course I came to support you and your family. You've grown so much since I've last seen you, I'm so proud." _Raven smiled and nodded, "thank you." The form nodded and slowly disappeared. Bruce sighed and stood up, "I will go tell the doctor your awake," he said softly before walking out the room. Robin smiled and hugged her carefully, "one day we'll dance in front of a waterfall." She looked at the ring on her hand and smiled. "Do you think we'll be able to go home soon?" "The tower should be done tomorrow," he said as the doctor walked in. "Heard you were awake thought I'd come check on you and see how you were feeling." She nodded, "I'm okay." She looked over her monitors and smiled. "You have healed rather fast as usual miss Roth. If you want I'll start filling out your discharge papers and we can have you on your way home in an hour." "That would be great," Raven said and the doctor nodded walking out the room. "Finally I can rest in a bed that isn't super uncomfortable," she said and he laughed. "You always pick out the one thing. Yeah, could use some rest myself... It's been a really long day." He moved sitting in the chair next to her bed. "I'm really sorry," she said softly. "For what? None of this was your fault, don't you try to blame yourself. If I had to go through it again I would cause I know in the end you'll be by my side no matter what. We've got each others backs, that's all that really matters," he said and she smiled. "even though I made you..." "Eh we're not talking about that. I'm just glad it's over and that you are safe. The details... I'm not going to worry about or beat myself up over it." She raised an eyebrow at him, "you?" "I know, it was bound to happen eventually that I'd learn the less. Took a bit of Bruce roughing me up for it but you know... I'm hard headed." She laughed a little, "that you certainly are but i wouldn't have it any other way. However, I am glad your just letting this one go." He shrugged, "plus I'm to tired to think about it," he said leaning back in the chair. "Then take a nap, we're not going anywhere for a while." "Nah it's fine." She smiled flicking her hand to turn off the lights. "Get some sleep boy wonder, you've more than earned it," she said as he fell asleep in the chair. She sighed closing her eyes softly chanting her mantra. She still felt off center what better way to fix it than meditating. She couldn't wait to go home though. They had started off with a great vacation and ended up... fighting for their lives, for their relationship. She wanted to go home and relax with a good book.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading not sure when I'll have the next chapter up but it'll be soon.


End file.
